Warrior cat lemons
by ShimmerWater
Summary: So, this is my first try. And they're not amazing but...
1. Silverstream X Fireheart

**So my iPad shut down the first time so this is a hurried remake.**

Silverstream jumped as a flicker of red dashed behind her.

" Hello " she called nervously. " Who's there "

" Hold still " a gruff voice sounded in her ear and Silverstream felt something brush her rear end.

" Fireheart? " She mewed, terrified.

" The one and only " . The voice sounded again, closer to her ear.

" Bu-ut, what'd you doing " Silverstream shook with fear.

" Getting revenge " Fireheart hissed, and Silverstream felt spit settle in her fur. " Maybe this will stop ya seeing Graystripe, "

Silverstream bristled, " Graystripe is a lovely ca—"

She screeched in pain. Something was forcing it's way through her entrance.

" Owww " she yowled, " Stop, it hurts "

Fireheart laughed " Still a virgin, eh. Well this'll hurt "

With one swift push he broke through her hymen and , not giving her time to adjust , began ploughing into her. Crouching, Silverstream kneaded the grass is pain. It felt like claws were ripping her insides and Silverstream didn't like it.

Faster and faster Fireheart went until, finally, they both came at the same time. Blood and cum trickled out her core into the grass and mixed with the mud. Fireheart bent down and lapped up the juices, moaning at the taste.

" Delicious " he mumbled, mouth full of cum, " We taste great "

—

Silverstream groaned with the effort as a fourth kit slid into the moss. Alone the forest, it was a lot more painful than camp but since no cat had suspected her pregnancy she had decided to give birth by the stream. Four kittens scrambled by her belly, all dark black and firery red and none had her silver pelt. Sighing Silverstream touched her tail to the first kit. " You are Burningkit " she turned to the next kit, " You are Flamingkit " . She turned to the last two.

" Heatkit and... Redkit . " Gathering the kits around her, she moved towards the stream. With one swift push, they tumbled away through the water and mewling in terror. Silverstream turned away, her tears falling onto the moss as she heard her life being swept away.


	2. Brightheart X Cloudtail

**So, before I start getting requests I'll start with a few of my own. Today it's Cloudtail and Brightheart, one of the cutest pairs.**

Cloudtail padded through the forest, his white fur caught by the gentle breeze and puffing him up even more. He sighed to himself, being white was uncommon and extremely annoying for a Thunderclan cat. He stood out like a mouse in a fox den. Suddenly a rustling from behind him caught Cloudtail's attention. Whirling round to face the cat behind him, he let out a surprised mew.

" Brightheart? " Cloudtail purred, padding towards his loyal mate.

Barely supressing a yowl Brightheart lept at her mate. Cloudtail stumbled backwards in surprise as Brightheart rolled onto the floor, showing a steaming, hot core. Cloudtail purred and padded towards his mate.

" In heat eh? Well I don't think you've earned my member in your core yet ". Cloudtail snarled. " Suck it "

Cloudtail shoved his fully erect member in Brightheart's face and glared down at the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Rolling forward, Brightheart took the tip of his member in her mouth and nibbled the top, tenderly.

" Oh, StarClan " Cloudtail muttered, eyes closed.

Bobbing her head, Brightheart began to move her maw up and down Cloudtail's length, pleasuring Cloudtail all the time.

" Faster, slut " Cloudtail snarled, " Make me cum "

Brightheart began to speed up , working her up and down his member while kneading his balls.

" Oh.. fuck " , Cloudtail murmured as he cummed into Brightheart's maw.

Brightheart eagerly drank it up , white seed dribbling from her jaws and down her front. It splattered onto the ground where she lapped it up, wanting to drink every drop.

" Get down " , Cloudtail had got to his paws, and was bearing down at Brightheart.

" Yes, master " Brightheart had finally spoken, her green eyes gazing submissively up at Cloudtail.

Cloudtail gently grazed his member over the entrance of Brightheart's core. Barely touching it. Brightheart let out a growl and Cloudtail laughed.

" You want me in you? Then beg for it, make me want to fill you up with my seed ".

" Ohhhhh, Master ,fuck me like the slut I am. Fill me up with the cum and make me have your kits ".

Brightheart yowled, bucking her hips.

" That's better" Cloudtail slammed his impressive length into Brightheart's core, his barbs raking her walls.

" Ooh, still tight as ever " he moaned, going faster into Brightheart, whos moans filled the forest.

Cloudtail humped faster and faster, surely impregnateing the she-cat. They both cummed at the same time, Cloudtail shooting his seed into her womb. Mixed juices and blood tricked from Brightheart, dripping onto the floor only to be lapped up by Cloudtail.

" We taste good " Cloudtail mumbled.

Brightheart stumbled to her paws, her eyes shining. " Thanks for that, Cloudtail I needed that. "

Cloudtail nuzzled his mate affectionately. " I'll always be here for you ". He purred.

 **Ok, that was kind of short but I suppose it was ok. If you have any future suggestions that please tell me otherwise the next one will probably be a rape between Fireheart and Silverstream.**


	3. Brambleclaw X Sandstorm

**This is a love/lust story requested by Droth22. I might do a gay or lesbian pairing next.**

" Follow me, " Sandstorm started as a tail wrapped around hers and a voice mewed in her ear.

" Brambleclaw, what on earth are you doing? " Sandstorm mewed, but as soon as it was out her mouth she knew the answer. Her core was steaming hot and it was obvious that she was in heat.

Brambleclaw didn't answer but lead her forward, his tail entwining hers. Sandstorm closed her eyes, the crickets were chirping and the mice were squeaking. The forest was beautiful at night, Sandstorm decided.

Brambleclaw stopped and Sandstorm bumped into him.

" Take it " Brambleclaw mewed to be older cat. Sandstorm ducked her head and took Brambclaws's half erect but still impressive length in her mouth. She began to nibble the tip gently, while kneading his balls.

Brambleclaw moaned as Sandstorm began to work her way up and down his member, licking around the base and tip skillfully. Taking the entire length in her mouth she deepthroated it, her mouth bulging with his member. Throughing his head back, Brambleclaw shot an impressive load into Sandstorm's mouth, who eagerly gulped his cum down. No spilling a drop. Core burning, Sandstorm crouched, awaiting Brambleclaw.

" Slut " Brambleclaw muttered, padding forward to mount Sandstorm, who was wriggling her hips enticingly. Shoving his fully erect - and extremely long - member into Sandstorm, he began to thrust quicker and quicker into her.

" Talk dirty " Brambleclaw growled, eyes closed.

" Oh Master, fuck me until I'm full of your seed, Master, " Sandstorm yowled to the starry night sky. Her eyes closed in pleasure. Brambleclaw fucked her faster, beginning to build momentum.

" Oh, Sandstorm, you make me feel so good, " he mewed. And licked her roughly on the ears.

" Brambleclaw, " Sandstorm replied, " You complete me, "

Finally they both came, Brambleclaw pulling out and shooting his load across Sandstorm's back.

Sandstorm collasped, panting while Brambleclaw cleaned her up.

" I love you, Brambleclaw " Sandstorm mewed sleepily, before curling up in a ball. Brambeclaw rasped his tounge onto her ears and curled up next to her. His tail entwining with her own. " Same time tomorrow and you'll have my kits, " Brambleclaw muttered, and layer his head on her flank.


End file.
